pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pokémon Competition: Kanto, and Old-school.
The Pokémon Competition: Kanto, and Old-school is the fouth, and Kanto-themed season of The Pokémon Competition. Contestants As told by the told by the title, all off the contestants have to be in Pokémon Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Fire Red, Leaf Green, Let's Go Pikachu, and Let's Go Eevee. Future additions to the evolution lines of gen 1 Pokémon, and Alaolan forms won't count. Also, all Non-mega, and non-armoured gen 1 Pokémon that compete in the previous three seasons will return! Originally, Only ONE gen 1 Pokémon didn't make the cut. That was actually pretty obvious. Seeing that Magikarp made it into Alola, he made it now. 001.png|001. Bulbasaur heytherefuzzybuddy.png|002. Ivysaur Venusaur.png|003. Venusaur Charmander.png|004. Charmander 250px-005Charmeleon.png|005. Charmeleon Charizard.png|006. Charizard Squirtle.png|007. Squirtle Wartortle.png|008. Wartortle Blastoise.png|009. Blastoise Caterpie.png|010. Caterpie Metapod.png|011. Metapod Butterfree.png|012. Butterfree Weedle.png|013. Weedle Kakuna.png|014. Kakuna Beedrill.png|015. Beedrill Pidgey.png|016. Pidgey Pidgeotto.png|017. Pidgeotto Pidgeot.png|018. Pidgeot Rattata.png|019. Rattata Raticate.png|020. Raticate Spearow.png|021. Spearow Fearow.png|022. Fearow Ekans.png|023. Ekans Arbok.png|024. Arbok Pikachu.png|025. Pikachu Raichu.png|026. Raichu 027Sandshrew.png|027. Sandshrew Sandslash.png|028. Sandslash Nidoranfemale.png|029. Nidoran♀ Nidorina.png|030. Nidorina Nidoqueen.png|031. Nidoqueen Nidoran♂.png|032. Nidoran♂ Nidorino.png|033. Nidorino Nidoking.png|034. Nidoking Clefairy.png|035. Clefairy Clefable.png|036. Clefable Vulpix.png|037. Vulpix Ninetales.png|038. Ninetales Jigglypuff.png|039. Jigglypuff Wigglytuff.png|040. Wigglytuff Zubat.png|041. Zubat Golbat.png|042. Golbat Oddish.png|043. Oddish Gloom.png|044. Gloom Vileplume.png|045. Vileplume Paras.png|046. Paras Parasect.png|047. Parasect Venonat.png|048. Venonat Venomoth.png|049. Venomoth Diglett.png|050. Diglett Dugtrio.png|51. Dugtrio Meowth.png|052. Meowth Persian.png|053. Persian Psyduck.png|054. Psyduck Golduck.png|055. Golduck Mankey.png|056. Mankey Primeape.png|057. Primeape Growlithe.png|058. Growlithe Arcanine.png|059. Arcanine Poliwag.png|060. Poliwag Poliwhirl.png|061. Poliwhirl Poliwrath.png|062. Poliwrath Abra.png|063. Abra Kadabra.png|064. Kadabra Alakazam.png|065. Alakazam Machop.png|066. Machop Machoke.png|067. Machoke Machamp.png|068. Machamp Bellsprout.png|069. Bellsprout Weepinbell.png|070. Weepinbell Victreebel.png|071. Victreebel Tentacool.png|072. Tentacool Tentacruel.png|073. Tentacruel Geodude.png|074. Geodude Graveler.png|075. Graveler Golem.png|076. Golem Ponyta.png|077. Ponyta Rapidash.png|078. Rapidash Slowpoke.png|079. Slowpoke Slowbro.png|080. Slowbro Magnemite.png|081. Magnemite Magneton.png|082. Magneton Farfetch'd.png|083. Farfetch'd Doduo.png|084. Doduo Dodrio.png|085. Dodrio Seel.png|086. Seel Dewgong.png|087. Dewgong Grimer.png|088. Grimer Muk.png|089. Muk Shellder.png|090. Shellder Cloyster.png|091. Cloyster Gastly.png|092. Gastly Haunter.png|093. Haunter Gengar.png|094. Gengar Onix.png|095. Onix Drowzee.png|096. Drowzee Hypno.png|097. Hypno Krabby.png|098. Krabby Kingler.png|099. Kingler Voltorb.png|100. Voltorb Electrode.png|101. Electrode Exeggcute.png|102. Exeggcute Exeggutor.png|103. Exeggutor Cubone.png|104. Cubone Marowak.png|105. Marowak Hitmonlee.png|106. Hitmonlee Hitmonchan.png|107. Hitmonchan Lickitung.png|108. Lickitung Koffing.png|109. Koffing Weezing.png|110. Weezing Rhyhorn.png|111. Rhyhorn Rhydon.png|112. Rhydon Chansey.png|113. Chansey Tangela.png|114. Tangela Kangaskhan.png|115. Kangaskhan Horsea.png|116. Horsea Seadra.png|117. Seadra Goldeen.png|118. Goldeen Seaking.png|119. Seaking Staryu.png|120. Staryu Starmie.png|121. Starmie Mr. Mime.png|122. Mr. Mime Scyther.png|123. Scyther Jynx.png|124. Jynx Electabuzz.png|125. Electabuzz Magmar.png|126. Magmar Tauros.png|127. Tauros Pinsir.png|128. Pinsir 129Magikarp.png|129. Magikarp Gyarados.png|130. Gyarados Ditto.png|131. Ditto Lapras.png|132. Lapras Eevee.png|133. Eevee Vaporeon.png|134. Vaporeon Jolteon.png|135. Jolteon Flareon.png|136. Flareon Porygon.png|137. Porygon Omanyte.png|138. Omanyte Omastar.png|139. Omastar Kabuto.png|140. Kabuto Kabutops.png|141. Kabutops Aerodactyl.png|142. Aerodactyl Snorlax.png|143. Snorlax 144Articuno.png|144. Articuno Zapdos.png|145. Zapdos Moltres.png|146. Moltres Dratini.png|147. Dratini Dragonair.png|148. Dragonair Dragonite.png|149. Dragonite Mewtwo.png|150. Mewtwo Mew.png|151. Mew Hosts * Proffesor Oak Episode 1 Transcript Proffesor: Oh! This Pokédex is so old! I think I may gather up all of the 151 Pokémon, and test their new capabilities! I'll get people to put signs up, where every Pokémon can see! *he gives 1 post each to 200 random people around town* Professor: Now, the big, ultimate, Kanto battle shall begin. *starters* Bulbasaur: Squirtle, your friend is nonsense! I know no Pokémon called Wooper! Squirtle: He's real, dude! He's actually real! Johto 'Dex no. 056! Charmander: Yeah, Bulbasaur! Me, and my line have seen him too! Charizard: When you, your line, and Squirtle's other stages meet him, you'll learn he's actually pretty nice! Blastoise: Other stages? I actually remember him! Squirtle: He's a nice, little chap! See, to describe him, Wooper is a light blue Pokemon with a head, torso, feet, and a tail. Ivysaur: No arms? How said... Squirtle: Anyway, he has three dark blue markings on it's chest. Two purple plant-like sprouts emerge from it's head. It has small black eyes with a white dot in the middle. Wartortle: I'll make sure I will see him around, one of the days! Ivysaur: Has anyone looked at these signs, or... What? Squirtle: “Dear Starter Squad (plus the evolutions): Please, everyone assemble. I have decided to create a new season of my The Pokémon Competition. If you can, meet me at my lab, and I shall test your new abilities, since my Pokédex has gotten pretty old nowadays. Signed, Professor Oak.” Squirtle: Let's go, guys! Venusaur: We'll see everyone else there! *early encounters* Weedle: I wish life would let me be a good guy. But, no, Game Freak! I have to be poor, and Pidgeotto is near top tier, and here I am, at the bottom of the list, ranting because no-one will pay attention to me. Caterpie: Remember what I told you? We didn't choose the bug life! The bug life chose us! Weedle: And I'm bad at the bug life. I should just call it a game over. Rattata: Guys, I can see something on the tree! Pidgeotto: It's a note. “All Early Encounters: I have wrote this letter to tell you about my Competition. Caterpie, Weedle, Metapod, Kakuna, Butterfree, Beedrill, Pidgey, Spearow, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot, Fearow, Rattata, Raticate, if you are reading, meet me at my lab. You do not have to. I'm just writing. Come on over, and I'll see what you can do. Love, The Pokémon Professor.” Weedle: Yes! my life has purpose! Kakuna: Looks like we have to turn up on time! Or else, we're not doing anything! *poison station* Arbok: Poison types, I see something here. If one can read it, I'll be impressed. Oddish: I could read it! Zubat: I have no eyes, but I can try! Golbat: No! You can't see! Nidoking: No! I need to see! Nidoqueen: Reader, reader, can I read along? NidoranF: We have not decided who is reading! Venonat: I wanna read! Victreebell: I... Can't read! Bellsprout: Sometimes, evolution, we just give it a go! If you can't the first time, you may be able to do it in the future! Victreebell: I quit life. Gengar: Ha, ha! Koffing: I'll *cough cough* give it a *cough* Go! Gastly: Leave it to me! Koffing: Okay *cough cough*! Gastly: “To the Poison types. This letter is to tell you about my new competition. My Pokédex is too old these days. So, if you don't mind, meet me at my lab, to test out what you can do. From, Mr. Oak.” Haunter: Let's go, then! *later:* Onix: We're all here! Proffesor: I'm glad you could all come! Now, a competition is gonna take place! Right here, right now! Chansey: I left my job, just for this? Proffesor: It'll be fun! Chansey: Fine! Scyther: Come on, Chansey! We have to just give it a chance! Kabuto: Yeah! This may be the last time we'll ever all see eachother again! Moltres: How are you talking? You do not have a mouth! Omanyte: It is a show, legendary! Nothing EVER makes sense! Omanyte: Okay, Mr. “''Felix Fossil''”! Blastoise: Well, As I was gonna say, fellow starters, I actually mega evolved before season two! So, I do know him! You guys think I'm a different Blastoise, but I'm the same one! Venusaur: Really? Blastoise: One, yes! Two, thank me later. Venusaur: Both, thanks for being a friend! Bellsprout: Ummm... Guys! Mr. Oak is waiting! NidoranM: So, yeah, Mew! One day, you'll know what having gender is like! Mew: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Nidoran: Hey, some of us even look different, if we are male, or female! Me, and Nidoran female are by far the most famous gender differences! Bellsprout: shut up, Shut up, Shut Up, ShUt Up, SHUT UP! Proffesor: Thanks, Bellsprout! As I was gonna say, 151 is a prime number. So, if someone gets eliminated, we can make 5 teams of 30! Mewtwo: Get out Magikarp, because he's by FAR the weakest! Magikarp: It's not my fault if my eye is using headbutt on the ground! Mewtwo: That's not....... You are too dumb for me. Ash: Umm.... Mr. Oak, Wooper wants to watch Squirtle. Is that okay? Oak: The bigger, the better! Go ahead! Wooper: Yay! Bulbasaur: THAT'S a Wooper! HEe looks nothing like what you said! Squirtle: I have poor memory! Is that okay? Bulbasaur: -_- Squirtle: Hahahahahaha! Proffesor: Guys, Someone shall not be eliminated right now. We shall have an audition for who is out. We are going in alphabetical order, so Abra's first. Abra: Do I... Start? Proffesor: Go ahead! Abra: I'm Abra... I can only learn teleport... I never open my eyes... How can I see you guys, when my eyes can't open... Hehehe... Spare me the maths... Hehehe... That's it... I may be boring... But I'm not used to standing up in front of big crowds. Onix: And I thought Arbok, and I were big! Proffeorr: 3/10. Next time, not so shy. Abra: I'm only 5 human years old! Proffesor: But, you are the super shy type, aren't ya? Abra: No... I'm a pure psychic type... Proffesor: Next up, Terrodactyl. Uhh.... I mean... Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl: I am a 5'11 fossil Pokémon! I remember being the master of the skies! But now, I'm a big old pile of junk... Mewtwo: Get on my level. Aerodactyl: SHUSH! I MAY NOT BE LEGENDARY, BUT NOBODY CAN STOP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Alakazam: What type, or types are you, Mr. Fossil Pokémon who helped name a dinosaur? Aerodactyl: I'm Rock, and flying. Alakazam: Then, , , , , and types can indeed stomp you. Aerodactyl: Huh? Alakazam: Listen, Fossil Aerodactyl. It's because these types deal twice the normal damage they cause to a Pokemon that has no resistance, or weakness to them. Aerodactyl: Well, Alakazam, NO-ONE SHALL KILL ME, EVEN WITH THOSE TYPES! *Rhydon, Magnemite, Squirtle, Dewgong, and Pikachu touch him* Aerodactyl: Ouch... I am really weak. Because off you guys! Eevee: I'm not weak to you, because you are my friend, right? Aerodactyl: You should learn how the game is played! Eevee: WAAAAAAA! Proffesor; Anyway, *later:* Proffesor: Zubat, like Aerodactyl, or, according to Mewtwo, Mr. Ithinlnoonecanstopmebutihavefiveweaknessesslol, you were a bit screechy. Like, you two were loud. 1/10. The final results are... Magikarp is out! Mewtwo: Told ya, karpy! Magikarp: I can learn good moves! Weedle: Nah. Splash is crap. Proffesor: The launcher shall launch Magikarp into the Pokémon... Loser's... Ultimate... Hangout! *the launcher launches Magikarp into The Pokémon Loser's Ultimate Hangout* Mew: Okay! The teams are to be chosen! Narrator: Next time, on the Pokémon Competition: Oddish: I'm stuck with someone I'm totally dead, when I'm fighting aainst? ---- Gengar: I think we should think off something cool, like team Ghost, or Team Ghoul, but definitely nit something like Team Friendly. Proffesor: Gengar's team is Team Friendly! Gengar: Am I a scary joke to you? ---- Rhydon: Just don't put me by any water types, please. I would DIE! Episode 2 Transcript Proffesor: Welcome to episode two of The Pokémon Competition, Kanto, and Old-School. Here is what you missed last time: Proffesor: Oh! This Pokédex is so old! I think I may gather up all of the 151 Pokémon, and test their new capabilities! I'll get people to put signs up, where every Pokémon can see! ---- Weedle: I wish life would let me be a good guy. But, no, Game Freak! I have to be poor, and Pidgeotto is near top tier, and here I am, at the bottom of the list, ranting because no-one will pay attention to me. Victreebell: I... Can't read! Bellsprout: Sometimes, we just give it a go! If you can't the first time, you may be able to do it in the future! ---- Alakazam: What type, or types are you, Mr. Fossil Pokémon who helped name a dinosaur? Aerodactyl: I'm Rock, and flying. Alakazam: Then, , , , , and types can indeed stomp you. Aerodactyl: Huh? Alakazam: Listen, Fossil Aerodactyl. It's because these types deal twice the normal damage they cause to a Pokemon that has no resistance, or weakness to them. Aerodactyl: Well, Alakazam, NO-ONE SHALL KILL ME, EVEN WITH THOSE TYPES! *Rhydon, Magnemite, Squirtle, Dewgong, and Pikachu touch him* Aerodactyl: Ouch... I am really weak. Because off you guys! *now* Proffesor: Oaky! Now, the five Pokémon who got 11/10 were past competitors, Lickitung, Gengar, Gyarados, Mewtwo, and Blastoise! Pick your teams! Rhydon: Just don't put me by any -types, please. I would DIE! Lickitung: I'll take... Hypno. Gengar: Beedrill! Weedle: See? Everyone chooses my evolutions over me! Gyarados: Seaking! Mewtwo: Mew! Blastoise: Go on, Charizard! I'll take 'ya! Lickitung: Magneton! I'm just choosing random! Gengar: Kadabra! I want a super scary, creepy, fierce team! Gyarados: Squirtle! I want a water team! Rhydon: Phew! Mewtwo: Come on, Drowzee! Quick, Before everyone else snatches the remaining -types! Blastoise: Venusaur! The (fully-evolved) Starter Squad is back. Lickitung: Ummm... Magmar? Proffesor: Come on! Lickitung: Yep! Magmar! Gengar: Parasect! Gastly: I won't let anyone else take me, or Haunter! Gyarados: Seel! You can help! Seel: Seel! Seel! Seel! I say my own name, when I'm excited! Mewtwo: Abra! Teleport me to victory! Abra: Okay Then... Haha... Blastoise: Come on, Oddish! Oddish: I'm stuck with someone I'm totally dead, when I'm fighting against? Charizard: Yep! You are with me! Oddish: Just glad I don't have to be with my sickening self! Lickitung: Umm... Rhyhorn? Rhyhorn: See my evolution on a team! Seeing him on Gyarados' team would be funny. Gyarados: Lapras! Gengar: Cloyster! *MUCH later...* Teams Lickitung: Lickitung.png|108. Lickitung Hypno.png|097. Hypno Magneton.png|82. Magneton Magmar.png|126. Magmar Rhyhorn.png|111. Rhyhorn Gengar: Gengar.png|094. Gengar Beedrill.png|015. Beedrill Kadabra.png|064. Kadabra Parasect.png|047. Parasect Cloyster.png|091. Cloyster > Gyarados: Gyarados.png|130. Gyarados Seaking.png|119. Seaking Squirtle.png|009. Squirtle Seel.png|086. Seel Lapras.png|132. Lapras Mewtwo: Mewtwo.png|150. Mewtwo Mew.png|151. Mew Drowzee.png|096. Drowzee Abra.png|063. Abra Exeggutor.png|107. Exeggutor Blastoise: Blastoise.png|009. Blastoise Charizard.png|006. Charizard Venusaur.png|003. Venusaur Oddish.png|043. Oddish Zubat.png|041. Zubat Proffesor: Then, Team 1 is Lickitung, Hypno, Magneton, Magmar, Rhyhorn... *MUCH later AGAIN* Proffesor: Then, the first team challenge is a good old-fashioned Pokémon battle! A random NON-captain Pokémon of each team will battle it out until one team is left! That team will choose a punishment for the losing team, to the elimination ceremony! Mewtwo: Then where do US, the captains come in? Proffesor: You are like the trainers of this fight. Also, Abra can also use Psychic, Shadow Ball, Telekenisis, and Calm Mind. BATTLE 1: Hypno V.S. Beedrill V.S. Seaking, V.S. Mew, V.S. Charizard.